Una luz en la oscuridad, nuestro ultimo invierno
by Rilliane Kagura kagamine
Summary: Rin Kagamine es una chica que es condenada por una enfermedad que acaba con su vida,Len siempre estuvo al pendiente de ella, la enfermedad no fue impedimento para su amor, y una luz de espereza ilumina la oscuridad,primer fanfic pasen y lean.
1. Nuestro ultimo invierno

**Nuestro ultimo invierno**

_Supongo que este invierno es distinto, a diferencia de los anteriores podíamos salir a jugar en aquella blanca nieve, y digo podíamos porque debido a mi condición, tu has sacrificado mucho… incluso salir a disfrutar del ambiente._

_Desde entonces as estado aquí a mi lado, tocando esa tonada que me gusta tanto, en el viejo piano de la habitación, con esa sonrisa que solo tu puedes darme._

_Pero yo se que esto no durara mucho, ambos lo sabemos, sabemos que pronto llegara mi fin, supongo que por eso as estado aquí junto a mi, realmente me lamento tener que ser una carga para ti._

_Todo desde ese día, a sido una rutina para ambos, mas para mi, el echo de no poderme levantar de esta maldita cama, me ase sentir inútil, como desearía que todo fuera como antes, poder salir los dos a disfrutar la vida, pienso que esta enfermedad me a hecho egoísta, realmente lo e de ser, tenerte todo el tiempo aquí, me convierte en eso, pero supongo que a ti no te importa._

_Siempre desde esta ventana veo el paisaje, de ese pequeño parque que esta enfrente de la casa, a pesar de la época, ay muchos niños jugando, como me gustaría poder jugar igual._

_Pero para ser honesta, lo que mas me preocupa eres tu, talvez pienses que no me doy cuenta, que el echo de estar aquí encerrada en la habitación, no quiere decir que no me permita enterarme de cómo te encuentras tu, se muy bien que por las noches lloras, ¿Por qué? ¿Es por mí? ¿Es mi culpa? Realmente yo no quiero que llores, no tienes porque, supongo que as de pensar que no me doy cuenta, pues te equivocas, se que sufres, sufres por mi culpa, mi maldita culpa, aun así siempre sonríes para mi, ¿Por qué?_

_Los días pasaban rápidamente y se que yo eh empeorado, me doy cuenta, me conozco pues al fin de cuentas, es mi cuerpo, y aunque tu después de las revisiones del doctor me diga "valla que as mejorado, pronto acabara esto", se que mientes, tratas de hacerme sentir bien. Solo dices algo que es verdad y es que todo pronto acabara._

_Supongo que esa noche te llevaste una sorpresa al igual que ami, yo no quería, no quería soltar esa taza, "supongo que no la agarre bien, perdón" te dije, tu solo me miraste sorprendido, tu sonreíste, "no importa toma la mía" me mencionaste antes de limpiar todo y bajar por otra, dios esto cada ves es peor…_

_Después de que regresaste tomamos el chocolate juntos, reímos de cosas sin importancia, me alegraba verte tan feliz, como siempre debió ser, te pedí que tocaras aquella melodía, nuestra melodía._

_Siempre me lo decías "Te amo", siempre esperabas que yo también te lo dijera, supongo que nunca te diste cuenta que siempre que me lo decías te escuchaba, aunque fueras muy precavido y por eso siempre fueron susurros, susurros que se llevo el viento._

_Ganas nunca me faltaron, correr y decirte yo también, supongo que no cabria la felicidad en tu rostro, si esas siempre fueron mis intenciones, corresponder tus sentimientos, más… no creo que sea posible, no quiero que sufras más de lo que ya lo haces._

_Cada día empeoro más, supongo que es todo indicio de esta enfermedad._

_Han pasado algunos meses, después de que me descubrieras, supongo que todo fue por culpa de ese constante sonrojo que invadía mi rostro, y la verdad no pude evitar decirte que te amaba, yo sabia que corresponderías mis sentimientos, pero me sentía mal, sin duda te aria sufrir mas de lo que ya estabas, pero quiero que seas feliz con migo, sueno cruel ya lo se._

_Ahora mi sentido del oído es casi nulo, por no decir que casi lo eh perdido, ya cada ves escucho menos, no quiero dejar de oírte, no quiero dejar de escuchar tu voz, esa linda voz que usas para cántame en las noches con las que me ases sentir bien y, con la que me reconfortas._

_El recordar esa noche en la que nos entregamos me llena de alegría, sin duda esa vez fue la noche más feliz de mi vida, por fin fui tuya, sentir como recorrías mi piel con tus carisias y tus besos, en ese cuarto solo estábamos los dos, tu estabas preocupado, no querías hacerme daño, sin duda tenias miedo de lastimarme, pero en esa ocasión nada me importo, ni siquiera esa enfermedad, desde entonces ya no dormía sola en esa cama, bueno lo hacia debes en cuando pero no me importaba._

_En los últimos meses me eh sentido extraña, e sentido extrañas nauseas, me pregunto si son consecuencia de la enfermedad pero no importa, también he comido mas de lo que lo hacía, supongo que por tu rostro as de pensar que como mejor… tal vez ¿este mejorando? No lo se, espero que si…_

_Ahora que lo recuerdo cumplimos ocho meses de noviazgo, valla que es mucho tiempo ¿no lo crees? Eso me alegra, me siento feliz._

_Hoy que as ido al mercado, a comprar alimentos, tenias miedo de dejarme sola, yo te eh dicho que estaría bien, que no te preocuparas, tu te fuiste poco convencido, yo me limite a sonreírte…saliste de la casa y solo te despedí desde mi ventana, vi como te alejabas, aproveche que no estabas para levantarme, busque una hoja en tu habitación, la encontré, vi toda tu alcoba, sin duda estaba llena de tu dulce aroma "Bananas" pensé, pues es tu fruta favorita._

_Mire todo el lugar, tantos recuerdos invadieron mi mente, tan solo pude soltar unas melancólicas lagrimas, ¿cuando es que todo se torno tan mal?... supongo que la respuesta ya no importaba, Salí de tu recamara y me dirigí a la mía, busque una pluma y comencé a escribir esto, no pienso hacer esta carta muy larga, no quiero aburrirte con mis cursilerías…_

**Detuviste tu lectura, cuando te das cuenta unas gotas mojan la hoja, palmeas tu rostro buscando respuesta, lagrimas salen te tus ojos, no comprendes el porque, continuas tu lectura.**

_Se que puede que este sea mi final, no importa ahora, se que cuando todo acabe, nos volveremos a ver, te lo prometo, supongo que estarás triste, no lo estés…_

_Quiero que seas feliz, aunque yo no este a tu lado se feliz, vive lo que yo no podré, por favor no seas débil, yo se que tu podrás, te pido que superes todo esto, no que me olvides, seria triste si me olvidaras, solo supéralo, ¿sí?..._

_Eh volteado a la ventana te veo que as vuelto, eso me alegra, no tardaste mucho, vez te dije que estaría bien, te veo entrar, compraste muchas cosas por lo que vi, bueno se que estarás abajo, así que continuare…_

_En esos días lo único que me iluminaba era tu sonrisa, se que aunque todo este oscuro, tu estarás con esa sonrisa que me dará seguridad, que me brinda alegría, que… que me enamoro, deberías verme se que estoy roja, pero no importa…_

_Supongo que te preguntaras porque escribo esto… la respuesta es sencilla, se que hoy es mi ultimo día, ¿como lo se? Intuición supongo, pero simplemente lo se, y sabes no me importa fui feliz a tu lado y lo seré asta que ya no pueda más._

_No puedo irme si antes despedirme y decirte Gracias… por todo, por tu cariño, por tu cuidado, por tu amistad, por tu amor, por… por ser el amor de mi vida, Gracias…_

_Gracias Len… Gracias…_

_Cuídate, no olvides que te amo y que eres lo mejor de mi vida, sonríe…gracias_

_Con amor…_

_Rin kagamine._

**Terminas de leer, arrugas las hojas que tienes en tu poder y lloras, lloras a todo lo que tu alma te lo permite, mientras recuerdas el cuerpo inerte de tu amada, sucumbido por la muerte en la nieve del jardín de tu casa, esperando la respuesta de esos médicos…**

**En estos momentos recuerdas como se llego hasta este punto…**

**Recuerdas que estabas en la cocina, acomodando los víveres que acababas de comprar, entonces una voz te llamo…**

**-Len…-**

**Miraste hacia donde provenía aquella voz, para encontrarte con el cuerpo de tu gemela, quien tenía puesto un abrigo y una bufanda, la miras extrañado, lo único que te responde es con su brazo señalando la puerta que da al jardín, la miras confundido, ella te sonríe, vez en sus ojos algo que no habías visto en mucho tiempo mientras susurras su nombre…**

**-Rin…-la sigues mirando ella no deja de sonreír y te dice**

**-por favor…una ultima vez…- sin mas tu le afirmas con el suave meneo de tu cabeza, subes a tu habitación por un abrigo, para después bajar lo mas rápido posible, encontrándote con ella, tomas su brazo y salen juntos.**

**Ella sonríe, tu no puedes dejar de mirarla, aunque ella ya este lejos, tu te pierdes en sus ojos, en su rubio cabello, pero algo te saca de tus pensamiento, es aquella bola de nieve que te ah lanzado…**

**Sonríes y también le lanzas una, más pequeña, no quieres hacerle daño, ella te grita que jueguen, tú la persigues, una pequeña guerra de bolas de nieve se lleva acabo, pero sin duda te sientes cansado, pides que descansen, ella afirma y camina muy despacio hacia donde tú, pero algo esta distinto, camina cojeando, para que cuando este donde tú se desplome.**

**No puedes creerlo, solo alcanzas a evitar su caída, ella te sonríe, tú la miras rogando por que este bien, ella simplemente se acerca a tu rostro, y lo acaricia con su temblorosa mano, para después acabar con la distancia de los dos, y darte un tierno beso, tu no lo puedes creer, pero sin mas correspondes, se separan por falta de aire, la miras y le dices TE AMO, con la mayor alegría de tu corazón, ella te sonríe de igual forma y con su ultimo suspiro te dice: **

**-yo también… te amo… gracias… Len…- **

**Después ella cierra sus ojos, sabes bien lo que significa eso, gritas desesperado su nombre, la mueves para que reaccione, no ay respuesta, sin más la tomas y la abrazas, sin pensarlo mas la cargas y la llevas a tu pequeño auto color amarillo, pero sientes unas hojas en el bolsillo de su abrigo…**

**Llegas al hospital más cercano, por la sala de urgencias, los doctores y enfermeras toman a tu amada, tú gritas que la salven, las enfermeras te tranquilizan y te llevan a una sala de espera, donde empezaste a leer la carta…**

**El tiempo pasa y un doctor de cabello morado ha salido a darte noticias, esperas que sean buenas, la cara de ese hombre te indica lo contrario,**

**Tan solo lloras, por esa mujer que te dedico su ultimo aliento, pero algo que el medico a dicho te hace querer morir, "embarazada" esas palabras resuenan en tu cabeza… lloras y lamentas que tanto ella como ese bebé murieran o al menos eso es lo que tu mente te hace creer…**

**-repito que es increíble que esa joven estuviera embarazada- habla el medico con una voz sorprendida- pero… mas increíble a sido que hallamos salvado a ese bebé…- termina**

**Tú miras atónito al doctor, no puedes creerlo, tu mente no acaba de procesar lo dicho… esperas que el doctor diga algo… y lo hace. **

**-sígame-**

**Han pasado dos semanas desde su muerte, y tu te encuentras parado enfrente de aquella lapida con su nombre escrito, mirando y recordando, con un pequeño bulto en brazos, miras aquella pequeña persona que duerme placidamente y sonríes, miras la lapida de tu amada, para dedicarle unas ultimas palabras antes de irte…**

**-mira ella es nuestra pequeña hija… tiene nuestro cabello, rubio como el sol, sus pequeños ojos azules como el cielo, se párese mas a ti, a su madre, por eso… se llama como tu- concluyes sigues sin poder creer que a tus 18 años de edad, ya eres padre, que un pequeño ser esta a tu cuidado, sonríes, sabes que una nueva vida te espera, no puedes evitar sollozar, tratas de no despertar a Rillianne , tu pequeña hija, a tu pequeña Rin.**

**-es muy bonita…- un susurro que logras escuchar se ase presente, sabes que es ella, tu amada, sonríes de nuevo, y comienzas tu andar asía tu hogar**

**Al llegar, a tu hija la recuestas en una pequeña cuna que as comprado, y colocado en tu alcoba, no quieres estar lejos de tu niña, sales de la habitación, no te das cuenta que ay una presencia mas en ese cuarto, aquel ser se recarga sobre el marco de la cuna, y acaricia a la bebé **

**-mi niña-susurra mientras acaricia la mejilla de la bebé-siempre estaré con tigo-ríe- no pudiste tener un mejor padre y no pude tener un mejor hermano… Len… -mira hacia la entrada donde estas parado, regresando con un biberón – gracias…- dice antes de desaparecer…**

**Sonríes mientras lagrimas salen de tus ojos, llegas con tu hija, la cargas y susurras a la nada- Gracias a ti… Rin…- hablas mientras te sientas en tu cama con tu bebé mientras miras a la ventana, donde una ciudad se mueve ajena a tu vida, y donde aquella chica de cabellos rubios se aleja no sin ante mirar a su amado y a su bebe…**

****hola bueno este es mi primer fic espero que les aya gustado, yo llore con el final no se ustedes, podria volverla una historia mas larga, pero seria con la pequeña hija, ¿como? jejeje es un plan maquea velico, bueno eso es i ustedes quieren, comentarios se los agradeceré a y vocaloid no me pertenece ( o no aun) n-n con eso me despido bye


	2. Una luz en la oscuridad parte 1

**¡Hola mundo! aquí Kagura-chan reportandose, y bueno a los que me lo pidieron eh aquí la continuación, de lo que era un one-shot, espero y les guste n-n aclaración: Vocaloid NO me pertenece, si no aun respectivas corporaciones, este es un fic sin fines de lucho bla bla bla bla bla bla ... yo solo eh hecho la trama. sin mas que decir por parte de esta pequeña aprendiz de escritora (soné como Doremi XD) ¡ disfrútenlo!**

**Una luz en la oscuridad**

**parte 1**

-¿crees que a mamá le guste esta flor?- te pregunta una pequeña niña, de no más de 5 pequeños años, tu miras a donde se encuentra ella, para mirar su pequeño rostro con una cara de confusión, no puedes evitar sonreír.

-a mamá le gustara lo que tú le lleves, Rin- le dices mientras acaricias su cabello con una de tus manos, alborotándolo completamente. Ella parece feliz ante tu comentario, para después correr rumbo al mostrador de aquella florería.

-señorita quiero estas- alcanzas a escuchar cómo le habla a la encargada, caminas asía ese mismo rumbo y puedes verla, tratando de colocar ese gran ramo de rosas amarillas en el mueble, que sin duda es más alto que ella, vuelves a sonreír, verla tan pequeña te provoca mucha alegría.

-claro que si pequeña, quieres que les ponga alguna nota o algún especie de adorno- pregunta la encargada, la pequeña la mira con mas confusión en su rostro, para, después de unos minutos contestar.

- ¡SI! ¡QUE TENGAN UN MOÑITO BLANCO!- grita con mucha alegría, la mujer sonríe ante la gracia de la pequeña y se lleva el ramo para comenzar el pequeño encargo que le dio la niña.

Miras tu reloj, 4:30 de la tarde, suspiras profundamente, momentos después la mujer de antes regresa y le entrega a la pequeña aquel gigantesco ramo de flores. Ella sonríe de felicidad.

-son 2.400 yenes por favor- te menciona, sacas tu cartera y pagas por el servicio, ambos salen de aquel lugar no sin antes agradecer las flores, y ay comienza la travesía asía donde en unos momentos visitaras a alguien muy querido para ti…

* * *

Esa mañana te levantaste temprano, como era desde que nació tu pequeña, te levantas perezosamente, te gustaría estar más tiempo en cama, mas sabes que es imposible.

Miras el reloj que cuelga de tu pared, 7:30 am. Suspiras y caminas a la habitación de al lado, abres la puerta y vez en aquella cama un pequeño bulto que sube y baja tranquilamente, comienzas a caminar para llegar a su altura, y miras a la pequeña niña que descansa plácidamente ahí.

-Despierta pequeña- dices en un pequeño susurro mientras mueves suavemente el pequeño cuerpo, no despierta, suspiras eh intentas un par de veces más, y parecen que dan resultado, la menor se levanta con sueño, mientras comienza a tallarse los ojos, tratando de ver a quien interrumpió su descanso.

-¿Qué ocurre papi?- pregunta, para después bostezar, sonríes y la cargar sacándola de las sabanas y colocándola en la cama.

-es hora de ir a la escuela Rin- dices mientras vas al closet y sacas un pequeño uniforme, que colocas en la cama, la pequeña no te quita la mirada para nada de encima-¿quieres que te ayude?-preguntas, mas ya sabes la respuesta.

-No papi yo puedo solita, soy grande- dice mientras comienza a brincar en la cama, tu asiste con la cabeza.

-bueno preparare el desayuno, baja cuando acabes- mencionas para recibir un** "¡QUIERO HOT CAKES!"** de parte de ella como respuesta, no puedes evitar reír.

Una vez en la cocina, y con los ingredientes necesarios, preparas el "pedido" de la pequeña, quien no tarda en bajar y sentarse en una de las sillas, mientras con ánimos juega moviendo sus pies de adelante para atrás, colocas aquel desayuno enfrente de ella, junto con un vaso de leche con chocolate. Besas su frente.

-yo también me alistare bajo en un momento- le dices, ella asiste con la cabeza sin dejar de comer, subes a tu habitación y entras en el baño que esta en este, te das una ducha, mientras muchos pendientes pasan por tu mente, como el hecho de que a pesar de llevar 5 años de la muerte de tu gemela, Tus padres no saben nada de tu hija, pero eso no te sorprende, pues al informarles la terrible noticia, no tuvieron tiempo ni para él sepulcro, ellos siempre viajaban por negocios, y les proporcionaban el dinero suficiente como para alimentar un batallón.

Aun después de eso, te seguían mandando la misma cantidad de efectivo, debido a eso, no te viste en la necesidad de trabajar, continuaste tus estudios un tiempo en casa, no querías alejarte de tu hija siendo un bebé, y menos dejarla con alguien a quien no conocías, y que podría tratarla mal, no te arriesgarías a eso.

Cuando ella tuvo la edad suficiente para entrar a la escuela, tú tuviste la oportunidad de acabar tu carrera, y así lo has hecho, pues te encuentras en tu último año, de universidad, la música no es una carrera muy larga, pero si te daría lo suficiente como para mantenerte tanto tu como ella.

Pasados unos minutos sales del baño y te colocas el uniforme de la universidad a la que acudes, tomas tus cosas y bajas, encontrándote con que la pequeña ve televisión.

Desayunas en poco tiempo, pues ya es un poco tarde, al acabar depositas los trastes sucios en el lavabo, pues los lavaras después.

-Rin es hora de irnos- dicen en la entrada de la casa con sus mochila en mano, ella corre a donde tú y salen juntos de la casa.

El camino a la escuela de tu niña es corto y entretenido, no puedes evitar reír ante su gracia, pero a pesar de ser feliz a su lado, ella te recuerda a tu amada Gemela, no puedes evitar sonreír con melancolía, sabes que son idénticas, pues ambas tienen el cabello Rubio, claro tu hija un poco más largo de lo que su madre lo uso , ambas tienen ojos azules y esa piel blanca, incluso el mismo carácter de ella cuando niña, a veces llegaste a creer que era tu hermana, mas esas ideas se borraron de tu mente.

-papi…- menciona ella, tú la miras con curiosidad- ¿puedes ponerme el listón de mamá?- te dice mientras te da aquel adorno que antes usaba tu amada, sonríes y lo tomas para colocarlo en su pequeña cabeza. Sin duda en tu hija parecían orejas de conejo.

Llegan a la escuela, ella se despide feliz prometiendo que se portara bien y entra alegremente mientras da pequeños saltitos, ahora es tu turno y caminas rumbo a tu respectivo colegio…

* * *

Te despides de tu padre y entras feliz como todos los días a tu salón, la maestra a tardado un poco en llegar, y cuando ha llegado lo a echo acompañada de una pequeña niña de cabello verde corto, con un par de mechones largos en enfrente y unas gafas rojizas en su cabeza, parece nerviosa y no sabes porque…

-niños atención, ella es Gumi Megpoid y será su nueva compañerita, trátenla bien- todos responden con un gran "si"- siéntate junto a Kagamine- menciona tu maestra mientras te señala, la pequeña se acerca contigo con paso nervioso y toma asiento a tu lado. La miras y ella solo parece sentirse más incomoda…

-Hola- saludas, tratas de ser amigable.

-Ho…hola- responde tímidamente

-Soy Rillianne, pero dime Rin, mucho gusto- mencionas,

-mucho gusto Rin, soy Gumi- responde tímidamente.

-¿Y qué haces aquí?- preguntas, tu curiosidad es muy grande, después de unos momentos la peli verde te cuenta su pequeña historia, él como su padre había recibido una oferta de trabajo en aquel lugar y tenían que mudarse.

-¿Y no extrañas a tu mamá?- ella negó, para después bajar la cabeza, la miras confundida-¿por qué?-

-Porque no la conozco, papá diceque se fue para que yo estuviera aquí, ella se llamaba como yo- concluye triste, y te sientes identificada con ella, pues tu padre te había dicho algo parecido, que tu madre se había ido a un lugar y que algún día la volverían a ver, o eso te decía cuando preguntabas el porqué tu madre no estaba con ustedes.

Miras de nuevo a tu compañera, quien se ve triste, tratas de animarla.

-Sabes…-dices con duda- Tu nombre me suena a gomita- cometas tratando de que sonría, ella te mira con confusión y ríe

-Y el tuyo- contesta- A lo que asen los teléfonos- sonríes mientras haces un puchero, momentos después comienzan a reír…

* * *

Llegas a tu instituto, y comienzas a recorrer los pasillos, llegas a tu salón y entras…

-¡LEN-KUN!-Grita una chica de cabello largo aguamarina, quien se abraza a tu cuello con una gran sonrisa, como todos los días a tu llegada, eso siempre te ha molestado, suspiras para después zafarte de su agarre.

-¿Qué pasa Hatsune-chan?-preguntas, ella hace un puchero y te mira con reproche.

-Te dije que no me llamaras Hatsune, llámame Miku, MI-KU- dice lo ultimo separándolo en silabas, eso te enoja, piensas que te cree tonto, mas sabes que intenta ser amable y simpática, sabes que no es "ella", y por lo tanto no te importa mucho lo que haga, giras los ojos y la vuelves a mirar.

-¿Qué ocurre MI-KU?-preguntas del mismo modo, ella solo se sonroja, eso te molesto mas.

-¿Pues quería ver si te gustaría ir al cine con migo esta noche…?-

-no puedo- contestas sin dejarla terminar, mientras caminas a tu lugar, y tomas asiento, ella te sigue, y te mira con tristeza. No le prestas atención y solo deseas que el profesor llegue, para salir e ir con tu hija…

-yo solo quería gustarte…- escuchas el pequeño susurro de la chica que toma lugar a un lado tuyo, te sorprendes, pero tratas de actuar como si nada, el maestro llega momentos después y comienza con la clase…

* * *

Te encuentras platicando con tu nueva amiga, ríen y se divierten, la campana suena anunciando el final del día, la maestra da las indicaciones necesarias para salir, los coloca con compañeros, tu por supuesto estas con la peli verde.

Recorren pasillos, y se detienen enfrente del gran portón, pasan lista, y los padres comienzan a preguntar por sus hijos…

-Megpoid, han llegado por ti- menciona la profesora, la pequeña se despide de ti con un pequeño "Hasta Mañana Rin-chan" y se va con la maestra, tú te sientas en una banquita del lugar dispuesta a esperar, así que comienzas a mecer tus pies.

-Kagamine- te llaman, sabes que han llegado por ti, caminas a la salida y ves a tu padre esperándote, te despides de la maestra y corres al encuentro con él, quien te recibe con un gran abrazo…

-Te extrañe Princesa- te dice con una sonrisa

–Yo también papi- contestas feliz, para después tomar su mano y regresar a casa…

* * *

Después de un par de vueltas por el parque y un helado, regresas con tu hija a casa, creíste que era mejor para ella salir a jugar, y no encerrarse entre cuatro paredes, la miras y ríes, sabes que eres feliz con ella, y esperas que ella sea feliz contigo.

Después de unos minutos llegan a la puerta de tu casa, abres y entran, colocas tus cosas junto con las de tu hija en un mueble en la sala, la pequeña corre a la cocina.

-¿Pa…Papi?- grita tu hija desde aquel cuarto llamando tu atención, acudes de inmediato, pues su voz se escucho asustada, al llegar, ella te braza y se esconde tras de ti, tu miras a las personas que se encuentran contigo.

-Hola Len- saluda una mujer de cabello castaño corto, quien vestía en su mayoría ropa rojiza, te mira atentamente, mientras toma una taza de café sentada desde la mesa, estas sorprendido, aquella persona y su acompañante te sonríen felices, por primera vez desde hace 5 años tienes demasiadas emociones encontradas, pero ninguna es agradable.

Por tu mente pasan demasiadas situaciones, sabias que este momento llegaría, pero esperabas que no fuera tan pronto, crees no tener la capacidad de contarles, o al menos no por el momento, pero sabes también que no habrá otra oportunidad

El lugar se llena de un silencio incomodo, tu pequeña tiembla, y se sujeta fuertemente a tu pantalón, sabes que está asustada, y no la culpas, tu lo estas igual, en un mayor grado quizás, pues a diferencia del miedo que ella siente por un par de extraños, tu bien sabes de quienes se trata.

-Princesa… sube a ver un poco de tele a tu cuarto- le dices a la menor, ella se aferra mas a ti- no pasa nada, sube ¿sí?- la miras, ella sigue con miedo y te mira con desconfianza, temiendo que si te soltase pasara algo- confía en mí- le sonríes , ella se tranquiliza y sube lo más rápido que puede.

-Dinos hijo, ¿quién es ella?-pregunta por fin el acompañante de la mujer, tu callas, suspiras para tratar de llenarte de valor, mientras piensas que cual es la mejor forma de hablar con ellos.

Después de unos minutos, y del desconsiento por parte de tus padres, decides que es mejor comenzar a hablar…

-Ella… es mi hija…- pronuncias con dificultad, ante la mirada atónita de los presentes, para al instante intercambiar miradas.

-y ¿Cómo se llama?- pregunto la castaña, con una sonrisa, mas no dudas en responder.

-como su madre- susurras con la cabeza gacha, ella sonríe más ampliamente.

-y entonces ¿Quién es la madre de mi nieta?- eso te congeló, pero de nuevo, no dudas en contestar.

-Rillianne, mi hermana… Rin- ellos no pueden creer lo que les has dicho, pasaron pocos momentos para que la cara de tu padre cambiara, sabes que con esa respuesta comenzaria una sangrienta batalla...

* * *

Te encuentras sentada en tu cama mientras abrazas a un gran oso de peluche azul que te ha regalado tu rubio padre…

Tratas de prestar atención al programa infantil que están trasmitiendo por el televisor, y logras conseguirlo, pero tu gusto dura poco, después de un par de minutos, múltiples gritos provenientes de la cocina llegan a tus oídos, el miedo y preocupación te invaden, claro aun no sabes bien el significado de esa última palabra, sabes que la escuchaste antes, tú padre te las decía cuando asías algo indebido

"…_Rin, hija me tenias preocupado, no hagas eso de nuevo…"_

"…_no ves que me preocupo por ti…"_

Esa palabra, sabias que significaban temor, y eso era lo que sentías en ese momento…

Pasaron otro par de minutos cuando los gritos se acercaban mas a dónde estabas tú, y un portazo se dejo escuchar, no sabías que hacer, no sabías que pasaba, y tampoco supiste en qué momento, tu padre te había abrasado fuertemente, dando su espalda a la puerta, estabas desconcertada y pequeñas gotas caían sobre tu cabeza, a la vez que eras abrasada fuertemente…

-LEN KAGAMINE SUELTA A ESA NIÑA- exigía el hombre, mas tu padre negaba con la cabeza, la mujer trataba de tranquilizar a su acompañante, parecía no conseguirlo.

-papá ¿Qué pasa?- preguntaste, el no respondió-¿Por qué lloras papito?- volviste a preguntar con la esperanza de saber que hacia llorar a la única persona que tenias en el mundo….

**Bueno ¿que les pareció? espero y les aya gustado, perdonen, ase un buen rato que quería subirlo, pero ase una semana que entre a la escuela y no saben lo cargada de tarea que tengo, es más en este momento debería hacer tarea, pero no~ me encuentro subiendo esto a las 3:13 am... **

**Mi tener sueño pero la tarea y los deberes son primero [ de cuando a acá yo tan responsable ¬u¬]**

**Un comentario siempre ayuda a la imaginación... **

**hasta la próxima, Kagura-chan fuera n-nU**


	3. Una luz en la oscuridad parte 2

**HOLA! MUNDO! de nuevo reportan dome por aqui y sin mas la continuación de esta pequeña ****historia...**

**vocaloid no me pertenece... BLA BLA BLA BLA BLA BLA BLA BLA BLA y de mas ...**

* * *

**Una luz en la oscuridad **

**Parte** 2

-Len Kagamine aléjate de esa bastarda- gritaba aquel hombre que durante un tiempo llegaste a llamar papá, pero ahora ya no lo era, y no lo seria jamás después de aquella discusión en la cocina donde pidió que te decidieras de "esa niña" como él le decía a TU hija, jamás lo volvería a ser.

-¿Papito?-seguía preguntando tú pequeña que se encontraba rodeada por tus fuertes brazos, tratando de evitar que te la arrebataran de tu lado, pues sabias que no sobrevivirías sin ella, y estabas seguro que ella tampoco lo haría.

-Hijo-menciono con un tono mas calmado aquel hombre- aun estamos a tiempo, es que no te as dado cuenta, nadie sabe que tienes a una bastarda producto de incesto como tu hija-menciono- te imaginas lo que los demás dirán de nuestra familia, seremos la burla de la gente de nuestra clase-

Tu te sorprendiste, la rabia salía de tu ser, estabas molesto, no, esa palabra no expresaba como te sentías, tal vez enfado o rabia lo expresarían mejor pero estabas seguro de que ni esas expresaban tu estado en este momento.

Tratabas de controlar ese impulso sanguinario que florecía de tu ser, no querías matar a ese hombre que se encontraba atrás de ti o al menos no enfrente de tu hija.

-Sabes…-mencionaste atrayendo la atención de los adultos y la de tu hija- me importa muy poco sin decirte que me vale lo que los demás digan de esta "familia"-dijiste con un tono de voz tan tétrico provocando en tu padre un gesto de terror en su cara, tu madre solo se sorprendió y pudiste sentir que un escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo de tu princesa, te regañaste mentalmente por a verla asustado.

-LEN, SI ESO ES LO QUE PIENSAS BIEN, NO TE QUIERO EN ESTA CASA ESCUCHASTE, TE LARGAS DE AQUÍ EN ESTE MISMO INSTANTE- grito colérico tu padre

-TAKATO- grito tu madre

-Y TU NO DEFIENDAS A TU HIJO Y SU BASTARDA OISTE- volvió a hablar para tomar fuerte mente la muñeca de la mujer y sacarla de la habitación, escuchaste un portazo que indico que se habían ido a otro lugar de esa casa, suspiraste y sentiste alivio, miraste mejor la cara de tu hija quien solo te miraba curiosa y con preocupación…

-Papi... ¿Por qué gritaba ese señor?- te pregunto, solo sonreíste y acariciaste su cabeza

-por nada hija, por nada-mencionaste mientras te levantabas y te dirigías a el closet de aquel cuarto, sacaste una maleta lo suficientemente grande de un color azul y comenzaste a meter ropa y otras cosas pertenecientes a tu hija, quien solo te miraba atenta y en silencio. Una vez acabada tu labor tomaste un cambio de ropa para cambiar a tu hija que seguía con el uniforme puesto.

Pasaron unos minutos y ella se encontraba lista para irse, la tomaste en brazos y también tomaste esa maleta, salieron de aquella habitación que perteneció a tu gemela y que le diste a tu hija, pues creíste que era la única digna de usarla.

Una vez fuera de aquella habitación se dirigieron a la tuya, entraron y colocaste a tu hija en tu cama, en donde ella se sentó en silencio, te dirigiste a tu closet y sacaste una maleta color amarilla, la colocaste a un lado de tu hija y comenzaste a guastar un poco te tu ropa y demás objetos indispensables.

Y al acabar de igual forma te dispusiste a cambiarte parte del uniforme, comenzaste quitándote el saco color negro seguido de la camisa blanca, dejando al descubierto las partes de tu cuerpo que cubría esa ropa dejando al descubierto tu blanca piel.

Sentiste una mirada sobre ti y miraste a tu pequeña tapándose los ojos con sus pequeñas manos, sonreíste y soltaste una pequeña risa

-¿que ocurre Rin?- preguntaste sin apartar la mirada de tu ella

- Papi vístete rápido – grito mientras abría sus dedos de tal forma que pudiese mirarte, soltaste otra risa.

-¿por qué? ¿no me veo bien?-preguntaste con un fingido tono de tristeza

-no te vez bien papi pero te enfermaras- contesta para después tapar sus ojos de nuevo.

-entonces ¿porque te tapas los ojos?- preguntaste de nuevo mientras te colocabas a la altura de ella, quien soltaba risitas al sentir tu presencia tan cerca de ella.

-buu- grito mientras se quitaba las manos de su cara e intentaba asustarte, tu solo te tiraste al suelo y cerraste tus ojos fingiendo estar inconsciente- ¿papi?- pregunto mas no le respondiste, la pequeña empezó a sollozar -¿papi? ¿Papi no te mueras? ¿Papi no me dejes? –menciono entre sollozos tu solo levantaste la cabeza.

-Buuu- mencionaste mientras te levantabas, ella te miraba confundida- ¿te asuste princesa?- preguntaste mientras la abrazabas, tu pequeña comenzó a reír mientras sentía como tus manos le provocaban cosquillas

-si papi jjijiji me asústate jijiji – hablaba entre risas que te alegraban y te hacían olvidar el amargo momento que habías pasado ase algunos instantes.-ya papi jijiji me ases cosquillas- pedía tregua y tu accediste.

Te levantaste y colocaste la primera camisa que encontraste, ahora recordabas que tenían que irse, y sin perder más tiempo tomaste la mano de tu hija , una de las maletas la colocaste sobre uno de tus hombros y la otra la tomaste por la agarradera, llevándola a rastras por lo que quedaba de casa.

Una vez en la planta principal miraste de nuevo aquel lugar recordando todos los momentos que pasaste en ella, cada grato momento de tu vida y eso solo significaba una cosa, y era recordar cada grato momento con tu amada, con tu gemela.

Miraste a tu hija quien solo veía la sala de aquel recinto y que sin duda apostarías que se sentía confundida al no saber por qué salían de ahí, a pesar de que ella estaba presente en cada momento de aquella desagradable discusión.

-vamos princesa- mencionaste mientras abrías la puerta y salían de la que alguna vez llamaste casa.

* * *

Después de unos momentos se encontraban en el parque, tu pequeña se había encontrado con una pequeña peli verde, que asta donde entendiste era una amiga de su escuela, y con la cual se encontraba jugando con ella…

Ahora verla feliz a ella era lo que mas te importaba, y encontrarías la forma de darle lo mejor, a pesar de implicar el hecho de dejar a tu familia, o la que asta ase unas horas lo era, ya no los necesitabas ellos ya no eran tus padres ya no eran nada, tu única familia era esa pequeña, esa viva imagen de ella, de tu gemela, y que sin duda te hacia feliz.

Ahora tenias que encontrar donde pasar la noche, agradecías el hecho de haber ahorrado lo suficiente como para mantenerse por uno o dos años, después tendrías que ver como seguir adelante, siquiera asta encontrar un buen empleo.

-Len…- menciono una voz a tus espaldas miraste a donde provenía esa voz encontrándote con tu madre y una gran maleta a su lado, eso te sorprendió, pero de inmediato pensaste en la posibilidad de que fuera a salir de viaje de nuevo, era su costumbre no quedarse en un lugar por mucho. – ¿Puedo sentarme?- pregunto y de mala gana accediste, dándole lugar en aquella banca en donde te encontrabas.

-y dime Meiko ¿que quieres?-preguntaste secamente aquella castaña te miro con cierta tristeza

-¿cuando deje de ser tu madre?- pregunto

-desde que me corriste junto con Takato- mencionaste sin mirarla

-yo no te corrí, él fue el que lo hizo, yo no soportaría que mi hijo se quedara a la intemperie- menciono con un tono preocupado y defensivo a la vez, tu solo soltaste una pequeña carcajada llena de ironía.

-la verdad si no tienes nada mas que decir no pienso quitarte tu tiempo, al parecer tienes un viaje así que…- mencionaste mas ella no te dejo terminar

-si, tengo un viaje-dijo - pero este es a lado de mi hijo y de mi nieta- concluyo con seguridad en su voz, no pudiste mirarla sorprendida.

-¿pero que…?-

-yo no puedo permitir que tu padre te corra de una casa que por derecho es tuya y de tu hermana, así que si tu te vas yo lo are contigo, no pienso abandonarte mas de lo que ya lo eh echo-

Seguías atónito no podías creer que tu madre era la que se encontraba enfrente tuyo y aun mejor brindándote su apoyo.

-¿lo dices en verdad?- la mujer afirmo con la cabeza-¿ es que acaso no sientes repudio porque tenga una hija con mi hermana mi propia hermana?- gritaste levantándote de tu asiento, ella solo sonrío

-no la verdad no- suspiro- siempre supe que tu y Rin terminarían juntos- concluyo con alegría, no pudiste poner una cara de no poderlo creer, tu madre no se sentía repudiada por ese hecho, sin duda ese día no resulto tan malo como esperabas.

-gracias- dijiste al momento de abrazar a esa mujer que trajo tanto a tu hermana como a ti a ese cruel y alegre mundo. Ella correspondió tu agradable abrazó, no pudiste evitar romper en llanto, pues ahora ya no te encontrabas solo aquella castaña se encontraba a tu lado apoyándote- lamento no tener un lugar donde quedarnos Meiko- le dijiste

Ella rio, mas tu no comprendiste el porqué.

-Eso déjamelo a mi- menciono, tu hija no tardo en llegar para mirar aquella linda escena.

-papi… ¿quien es esa señora?- pregunto curiosa .la mujer solo la miro

-así que tu eres mi adorable y tierna nieta eh~- dijo abrazando a tu hija- mucho gusto, me llamo Meiko Sakine, son la madre de Lenny y soy tu abuela, y ¿cual es tu nombre dulzura?- pregunto con alegría

-Soy Rillianne Kagamine, pero papá me dice Rin- dijo feliz y orgullosa por ello-¿realmente eres mi abuela?- pregunto con inocencia.

-claro que si cariño, y sabes ahora viviré con ustedes- tu hija soltó un gran "si", no pudiste evitar y sonreír por ello, ver feliz a tu hija te asía sentir feliz.

Pasaron un buen rato hablando de cosas triviales, hasta que empezó a atardecer mírate tu reloj 1:40 pm era algo tarde a decir verdad. Y tu hija pedía alimento, Meiko sonrío y se levanto

-bien creo que será mejor irnos, síganme- dijo , tomaste la mano de tu hija junto con sus cosas y se dispusieron a seguir a tu madre, pasaron algunas calles, dos avenidas y un gran centro comercial, empezabas a sentirte cansado, miraste a tu hija pero ella seguía alegre y tu madre caminaba como si la distancia fuera muy corta, empezaste a creer que tienes muy mala condición.

Después de un rato llegaron a un gran edificio de apartamentos entraron y tomaron uno de los dos elevadores, que los dejo en el piso numero nueve, bajaron de aquel aparato llegando a un amplio pasillo lleno de puertas, caminaron de nuevo y llegaron a una puerta blanca con el numero 234 en ella, la castaña saco unas llaves y abrió.

Momentos después y ya entrando dentro de aquel lugar te diste cuenta de que era un gran departamento de un piso, solo una pregunta invadió tu mente.

-¿Cómo conseguiste este apartamento Meiko?-preguntaste mientras mirabas a tu hija subir a un sillón y comenzar a saltar en este.

-es mio y vivía en el de soltera, cuando era joven era una famosa cantante y pues podía pagarme estos lujos- contesto- además vengo debes en cuando a mantenerle aseado o le pago a alguien cuando estoy mucho tiempo fuera- sonrío- será mejor mostrarles sus cuartos síganme- dijo, la seguiste y tu hija igual subieron las escaleras y llegaron a otro pasillo en donde encontraste cuatro puertas, supusiste que eran de las habitaciones que tenia aquel lugar, y no te equivocaste.

-para mi nieta-menciono la castaña-esta habitación- abrió de las primeras dos puertas dejando ver lo que había tras de ella, un hermoso cuarto con paredes azules eléctrico, una gran cama con sabanas y erre dones del mismo tono que las paredes, un par de cortinas blancas que adornaban delicadamente el gran ventanal por el cual entraba la cálida luz del día, dejaste la maleta de tu hija en aquella habitación y saliste rápido pues Meiko siguió para mostrarte tu cuarto llevándose a la pequeña consigo.

-esta es para mi no tan pequeño Len- menciono de nuevo abriendo la puerta y dejando ver el interior del cuarto, este tenia las paredes de un tono amarillo, que asía juego con las sabanas de la gran cama, también dejando ver los muebles y el escritorio que esta al igual que la otra poseía, un par de cortinas blancas que también adornaban la gran ventana.

-Meiko esto es sorprendente- mencionaste mas no recibiste respuesta, pues tu madre y tu hija se encontraban ya en otra alcoba, suspiraste pesadamente pues te sentiste ignorado. Dejaste tu maleta y te encontraste que ellas ya estaban en la cocina, eso te sorprendió mas pues ni siquiera arreglaste tus cosas.

Tu hija hablaba alegremente con la castaña, eso te hizo creer que ella necesitaba el amor de una madre, y que por mas que tu quisieras ella siempre lo necesitaría….

Mientras tu hija comía subiste de nuevo y arreglaste su ropa acomodándola en aquellos muebles que ya se encontraban en aquel cuarto, una vez que acabaste te dirigiste al closet dispuesto a guardar aquella maleta en la que estaban los objetos de tu princesa te encontraste con una foto de un chico de unos 21 o 22 años de edad de cabello azul eléctrico, y que vestía con una gabardina blanca y una bufanda azul al igual que su cabello, se veía bastante alegre y se encontraba a lado de tu madre que evidentemente era mas joven que ahora y que parecía que el tiempo no hacia cambios en ella.

Sin darle mayor importancia dejaste la foro en donde la encontraste y te dirigiste a tu nueva habitación, de igual manera guardaste y acomodaste tu ropa en aquellos muebles, y de igual manera encontraste una foto guardada en uno de los cajones, pero esta te llamo mas la atención , en ella se encontraban un par de chicos, para ser mas exactos una rubia de 14 años y un rubio de aparentemente la misma edad y misma complexión que ella, sin duda eran gemelos, pero ¿porque tu madre tenia esa fotografía? Y otra buena pregunta ¿Por qué se parecía a ti y a tu gemela?

Sin duda la duda te invadía, pues estabas seguro de que ustedes no eran aquellos chicos, ellos tenían una especie de uniforme, el de ella era sin mangas y llegaba a ser ombliguera, con un pequeño short y el de el era una camisa de manga corta…

Pero tu dudas no podrían ser resueltas, no hasta que le preguntaras a tu madre, pero en eso seria en otra ocasión.

Pasaron alrededor de media hora y encontrarte a tu hija viendo tele, Meiko te dijo que tenia que salir, pero que había comida en la cocina por si querías, dejándolos solos…

-Rin hija salgamos un rato ¿si?- mencionaste, ella sonrío y asistió, ambos salieron.

* * *

Y ahora tras recordar todo lo anterior habías llegado a aquel panteón, con tu hija que quien dejaba el gran ramo de rosas en sima de esa lapida, en donde estaba escrito el nombre de tu gemela.

-hola mami-saludo tu hija-sabes hoy en la escuela conocí a una nueva amiga que se llama Gumi, ¿su mami esta contigo? Ella la extraña, así que cuando la veas le dices que vuelva con mi amiga si…- comenzó a hablar con lo que para muchos era una pequeña lapida, pero tu claramente podías ver la silueta de "ella" sentada sobre esta y prestando atención a lo que tu princesa le dice…

La melancolía te invade de nuevo y no puedes evitar pensar que las cosas serian diferentes si ella estuviera aquí...

Sigues mirando a tu par de amadas, sin darte cuenta de que otra chica de cabello negro se encuentra a una corta distancia te ti, mirando lo que haces….

* * *

**¿y**** que tal ? ¿les gusto? espero que si, perdonen mis faltas de ortografía, y horrores ortografías también...**

**agradezco**** los comentarios ... y pues espero y les aya gustado este pequeño final **

**sin mas se despide **

**kagura-chan paz~ \(°u°)/**


	4. Incierto

**Hola chicos y chicas después de mucho tiempo aquí la conti de esta pequeña historia!**

**vocaloid no me pertenese bla blablablablabla**

**sin mas que decirles **

**aquí va n-n**

* * *

**Una luz en la Oscuridad**

**Incierto**

Te encontrabas de regreso hacia la que seria tu nueva casa, con tu pequeña a cuestas, pues se había quedado dormida a inmediatamente después que habían salido del cementerio.

La caminata era un poco mas larga que lo que esperabas ver a tus dos pequeñas rubias charlando, la verdad siempre que ibas a aquel lugar veías el cuerpo joven, a tu parecer, de tu querida gemela...

-Los muertos no envejecen- Te dijiste a ti mismo en forma de susurro, para sonreír después.

Y eso hacia que pensaras dos cosas, la amabas tanto como para poder verla, o simplemente habías adquirido la agilidad de ver fantasmas, lo mas probable era la segunda, pues recordabas los días en que a tu madre le platicabas asustado que veías personas oscuras*, por supuesto nunca te creyó.

Y sin darte cuenta avías llegado a la entrada del edificio, saludaste al portero y tomaste el elevador.

Pasados unos minutos y ya aviando entrado a tu casa, te dirigiste a la habitación azul que era de tu hija, la acomodaste en la cama suavemente y te dirigiste al closet, donde de alguno de los cajones sacaste una pequeña pijama morada, y después de cambiar a tu pequeña, la arropaste entre las abanas y edredones, aunque no eran mas de la 7 de la noche, creíste que seria lo mejor para evitar que Rin pescara un resfriado.

Saliste de la alcoba y comenzaste a caminar rumbo a la sala, en donde pudiste visualizar a tu madre en la cocina, y por el agradable olor que inundaba el lugar podías deducir que había preparado onigiris y unos pequeños mokonas.

-De chocolate- menciono la castaña dándote la espalda, te quedaste sorprendido.

-¿Cuando te as dado cuenta que estoy aquí?- preguntaste confuso.

-Desde que saliste del cuarto- menciono, dejo el pequeño cuchillo con el que picaba, para limpiar sus manos y voltear a mirarte- ¿Y como les fue hijo? -

-fuimos a ver a Rin- hablaste con un tono melancólico en tu voz- Rin quería ir a ver a su mamá- concluiste

-Rin... ¿porque ponerle Rin?- se recargo tu madre en la barra que separaba la cocina de la sala, tu la miraste y no dudaste en responder.

-porque de alguna manera... me recuerda a ella, ¿a ti no?- la miraste desafiante pero a la vez, intentabas no demostrar la tristeza que invadía tu alma, la extrañabas, extrañabas a tu Rin, tu gemela, tu mujer, tu amada.

De alguna y otra forma veías a tu hija como una espada de doble filo, era el regalo y el recuerdo que ella te había dejado y a la ves, al ser su viva imagen, te provocaba una melancolía y una horda de tristeza...

-ay Len, sigues amando mucho a Rin- menciono Meiko- toma, come algo- te entrego un plato con onigiris, tomaste uno y comenzaste a comer- ya no eres tan pequeño como antes, dale de comer a la pequeña cuando despierte ok- asististe con la cabeza, ella se quito el delantal y entro en su cuarto, tu seguiste comiendo, al cabo de un rato, la regadera sonó, supusiste que ella debería estarse bañando.

la casa se lleno de silencio...

Al día siguiente ya habías salido de la escuela y te encontrabas de camino a la pequeña escuela de tu hija, seguías tu trayecto sin preocupaciones, llevando de en tu hombro tu pesada mochila junto con tu guitarra, y un pequeño portafolio con partituras en la mano.

-¡OYE CUIDADO!- Te dijo una voz femenina mientras se quejaba, tu miraste a un costado para encontrarte con una chica, de cabellera negra que llegaba un poco mas debajo de la cadera, cuyo flequillo se encontraba sujeto con un par de pasadores y una camelia en un costado de su cabeza, logrando que su cabello se sujetara y cayera grácil mente sobre su hombro, sus ojos eran cafés ,y su mirada era tan fría como el hielo, sin suda su linda silueta no paso desapercibida, era bien dotada, y su uniforme llamo tu atención, sabias que lo habías visto antes.

-Per...perdona- dijiste tartamudeando, un poco nervioso, su presencia te provocaba un poco de temor que no explicabas-

-Jum... que chico mas descuidado eres, acaso no tienes ojos, pero bueno solo por que eres guapo te la pasare esta vez...¿ESCUCHASTE?-

-eh … ¿que has dicho?- te sorprendiste

-no repito dos veces- dijo antes de seguir su camino, tu solo la seguiste con la mirada- Un gusto encontrarte de nuevo Kagamine- Sentencio.

El shock no se hizo esperar, y sin perder mas tiempo corriste hasta ella y la halaste del brazo, provocando que volteara abrupta mente ella te miro con sorpresa, y todos alrededor momentáneamente miraron la escena.

-¡¿QUIEN ERES?!- preguntaste en un tono alto de voz, lo que parecía un grito ahogado, ella solo te miro, de abajo hasta alcanzar tus ojos azules, mientras sonreía maliciosamente, eso te impresiono mas, y sin darte cuenta la soltaste del brazo, la pelinegra se agacho, tomo la flor que volvió a colocar en su cabello, se acerco provocativa mente, cosa que te puso nervioso, trataste de moverte, pero tu cuerpo parecía no responderte, la chica se acercó a tu oído, lamiéndolo levemente, la acción te estremeció...

-Camelia...-susurro, después se alejo y redirigió su camino- Camelia Kagura, nos vemos Kagamine- fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de irse, tu seguías inmóvil, viendo la alejarse, una corriente de aire provoco que cerraras lo ojos, para darte cuenta que ella ya no estaba en la calle.

-Ka...kagura-susurraste mientras abrías los ojos como platos- Kagura... es que ... ¿Ya te conocía de antes?-mencionaste mas confundido que nunca...

* * *

Te encontrabas en tu salón, jugando de nuevo con la pequeña peliverde, el día te había parecido muy divertido, hoy habías aprendido a leer, bueno un poco, pero lo suficiente para saber que decían los empaques de las tiendas y el supermercado...

-Tsu-ki ti-e-ne u-n ne-e-ko... Tsuki tiene un neko- pronuncio victoriosa Gumi.

-muy bien- comenzaste a aplaudir de forma energética, ella solo se sonrojo- ¿que pasa?- la miraste curiosa.

-Nada- menciono para después mirarte con una sonrisa que te hizo sentir bien

-Atención chicos es hora del almuerzo- menciono la profesora, todos asistieron felices, tu sacaste una pequeña cajita que era tu lonchera, en donde tu padre te colocaba el almuerzo muy temprano por las mañanas, la abriste y contenía un sándwich, partido por la mitad, junto con un pan relleno de chocolate, de los que había preparado tu abuela la noche de ayer, muy feliz comenzaste a comer...

...

La hora de la salida había llegado, y tu te encontrabas sentada en un la banqueta fuera de la escuela, al parecer tu padre había llegado tarde, bueno ni siquiera había llegado, ya comenzabas a aburrirte, y querías irte, pero recordaste que tu padre te dijo que no te movieras por las calles sola.

-¿Dónde estas papi?-te preguntaste a ti misma, mientras suspirabas profundamente, para seguir mirando las personas que pasaban por la calle.

-Pequeña ¿que estas haciendo tan sólita? - sonó una voz a lado tuyo, miraste en esa dirección para encontrarte con una mujer, de la edad de tu padre, su cabello era de un largo y negro que llegaba hasta el hombro, lo llevaba recogido con un pequeño listón, que tenia un pequeño moño a un lado de la cabeza, sus ojos eran azules, y su piel blanca, traía un uniforme escolar, te miro dulcemente- Por lo que veo ¿esperando a tu padre? ¿no?-

Tu asististe con la cabeza, ella sonrió y miro al frente de ella, era el lado opuesto de la calle, después se giro.

-No te preocupes tu padre llega en menos de lo que esperas- menciono la pelinegra y comenzó a caminar, tu sonreíste y le despediste con la mano, en menos de un segundo algunos pasos se escucharon llegar apresurados.

-Rin, hija... perdóname- menciono una voz agitada que era de tu padre.

-No pasa nada papi-tu solo sonreíste, mientras te levantabas, para después tomar la pequeña mochila y comenzar a caminar con tu padre de regreso...

* * *

-¿Y entonces...?- mencionaste tranquilamente

-¿Que debo hacer ?- Menciono desesperada mente una voz- ¿Crees que el y la pequeña estarán bien?-menciono la pelinegra de cabello corto.

Tu miraste a aquella desesperada persona, para después sonreír, pero no diste señal de querer responder, solo giraste en torno al camino que te sacara de esa horrible habitación.

-¡CAMELIA RESPONDE!-exigió, tu lo miraste,

-Sabes que no es tan fácil, un demonio no siempre juega limpio- sonreíste- además todo es a su tiempo querida hermana- mencionaste.

Aquellas palabras no parecieron tranquilizar a la chica, eso te enojo un poco-¡Soleil!-gritaste ya estando en la puerta- El kagamine no es tonto, sabrá jugar bien sus cartas... -mencionaste para salir del cuarto dejando a tu acompañante mas intranquila que antes...

* * *

**Bueno espero y les guste n-n los veo lo mas pronto que pueda OwO los amo! -lanza besos- bye-nii**


End file.
